Thrower
The Thrower, Headhunter, Madawc build, Circus Barb or Double Throw Barb is a ranged build that uses Throwing Weapons like Knives, Axes and Javelins, and focuses on using Double Throw as his main attack skill along with Howl, Taunt and as support skills. Advantages and Disadvantages ;Advantages * A more defense-oriented build, usually keeping the Barbarian out of harm's way. ;Disadvantages * Can only attack one target at once. * Deals less damage than other barbarian builds. * Cannot use Rune Words in weaponry. Stat Point Allocation *'Strength:' 127 (127 is enough to use all throwable weapons in the game, more strength means less Hit Points, so choose wisely). *'Dexterity:' 145 (if using a merc with Blessed Aim) otherwise 200+ (145 Dex is required to be able to use all throwable weapons in the game). *'Vitality:' Everything else here. *'Energy:' This should be left at its base value. Skill Point Allocation *Double Throw (20) *Double Swing (20) *Throwing Mastery (20) *Battle Orders (20) *Shout (1+) * (1) *Howl (1) *Taunt (1) *Iron Skin (1) *Natural Resistance (1) *Battle Command (1) * (1) *Berserk (1) *Stun (1) *Concentrate (1) 19 points remaining. Primary Skills *Double Throw: Main attack skill. *Double Swing: Double Throw's synergy. Also replenishes mana at higher levels. *Throwing Mastery: Boosts attack rating and damage. Allows for a chance for critical strike. Secondary skills *Battle Orders: Boosts life, mana and stamina for you and your party. *Shout: Increases defense for you and your party. At least one point should be invested. *Howl: Monsters run in fear. Worth investing a point for when being surrounded by stronger foes. *Taunt: Taunts monsters to enter into melee combat (except for Possessed and Oblivion Knights). *Iron Skin: Increases defense. One point is more than enough. *Natural Resistance: Increases resistances. One point should suffice. Three points max. *Battle Command: Raises the party's skill levels by one. *Bash: One point as a prerequisite for Double Swing and Double Throw. Optional Skills *Berserk: Good for dealing with monsters that are immune to physical. One point should suffice, however note that points will also be required in Stun and Concentrate as prerequisite skills. Additionally, Berserk is a melee attack and will not benefit from Throwing Mastery. One could gain use of this skill without having to invest any points in it by equipping a barbarian helm with at least +1 to Berserk. * : Stuns your enemies for a short period of time. Could prove to be a viable replacement for Howl but it needs to be maxed out in order to fully benefit from its stun duration. * : Weakens monsters. Worth investing a point for easier boss battles. Avoid investing any points into . Although at first it seems like a great skill to use alongside Double Throw, its damage and attack rating does not receive bonuses from Throwing Mastery. You would have to put points into Axe Mastery in order to make this skill a viable one with this build. Equipment ;Helm *Arreat's Face: +2 All Skills, Life Steal, Resistances, Bonus to Attack Rating. * : +2 All Skills, Increased Attack Speed, Life Steal, Strength Bonus. *Guillaume's Face: Crushing Blow and Deadly Strike. * : Level 15 Holy Shock Aura, Resist All +20, Chance to cast Confuse when Struck. *Stealskull: Increased attack speed, Dual Leech. *Vampire Gaze: Dual leech, Damage Reduction. *Tal Rasha's Horadric Crest: Dual Leech, Resistances. ;Armor * : 300% Enhanced Damage, Faster Cast Rate, Resist All +30. * : +2 All Skills, Life Steal, Resist All +65, Damage Reduction, Damage Bonuses. * : Crushing Blow, Open Wounds, Cold Damage, Resistances. * : +45% Increased Attack Speed, 5% Chance To Cast Level 15 Fade When Struck. * : A good choice in PVP matches due to granting you the ability to Teleport. ;Belt *Nosferatu's Coil: Increased attack speed, life leech and slows target. *String of Ears: Physical damage reduction and life leech. *Arachnid Mesh: +1 All Skills, slows target and increases maximum mana. *Verdungo's Hearty Cord: Huge vitality boost, damage reduction. *Death's Guard: An easy to find belt with the Cannot be Frozen attribute. *Razortail: Adds a 33% chance for attacks to pierce target. *Crafted Blood Belt: 3% Life Leech, 10% Open Wounds, +20 to Life. ;Gloves *Laying of Hands: 20% Increased Attack Speed, +350% Damage To Demons. *Soul Drainer: Dual leech and Lowers Monster Defense. *Dracul's Grasp: Open Wounds, Massive life leech. *The Hand of Broc: Dual leech. Also easy to find. *Steelrend: Enhanced damage and crushing blow. *Crafted Blood Gloves: 3% Life Leech, 10% Crushing Blow, +20 to Life. ;Boots *Gore Rider: Open Wounds, Crushing Blow and Deadly Strike. *Goblin Toe: 25% Chance of Crushing Blow. *War Traveler: Damage and stats bonuses. Magic find. *Gorefoot: The 2% Mana Steal comes in handy if the player lacks other Mana Steal equipment. *Crafted Blood Boots: 3% Life Leech, +10 Life Regeneration, +20 to Life. ;Amulet *Highlord's Wrath: +1 All Skills, Increased Attack Speed and Deadly Strike. *Telling of Beads: +1 to All Skills, Poison and Cold Resistance. * : +1 to All Skills, Life Steal, Cold Length. *Atma's Scarab: Chance To Cast Amplify Damage On Striking, Bonus to Attack Rating. ;Rings *Bul-Kathos' Wedding Band: +1 All Skills and Life-related bonuses. *Raven Frost: Cannot be frozen, bonuses to dexterity and attack rating. *Cathan's Seal: An easy to find ring with Life Steal that helps early on. ;Weapon *Wraith Flight: High damage, Life/Mana steal, Replenishes Quantity. *The Scalper: The ethereal version, if upgraded to a Flying Axe has a fantastic damage output. *Gimmershred: High elemental damage (great for killing monsters that are immune to physical). *Lacerator: Open Wounds, 33% Chance To Cast Level 3 Amplify Damage On Striking. *Demon's Arch: Life Steal, Fire and Lightning Damage (preferably ethereal). *Warshrike: 50% Deadly Strike, 33% chance to pierce (stacks with Razortail granting up to 66%). Althrough the Thrower cannot use rune words in his weapons, or socket them for that matter, he can craft himself a pair of Blood Throwing Axes that will aid him nicely early on until he can get his hands on more powerful rare or unique throwable weapons instead. ; Charms * Annihilus: +1 To All Skills, +20 To All Attributes, Resist All +20, +10% To Experience Gained. * Hellfire Torch: +3 to All Skill Levels, +20 to All Attributes, Resist All +20. * Fine Small Charms of Dexterity: +20 To Attack Rating, +3 To Maximum Damage, +2 to Dexterity. * Fine Small Charms of Vita: +20 To Attack Rating, +3 To Maximum Damage, +20 to Life. * Shimmering Small Charms of Vita: Resist All +5%, +20 to Life. (if more resistances are needed) * Pestilent Small Charms of Anthrax: Massive poison damage, will help even in Hell difficulty. * Pestilent Small Charms of Vita: Poison damage added to your attacks and +20 to Life. Poison is the least frequent immunity in the game, so having some high level poison charms in your inventory will not only help you kill faster but also deal with pesky Physical Immunes. Tips and Tricks *Life and mana steal items will keep the Axethrower alive and battle ready. *Charms with + to life will aid the barbarian quite a bit. Especially if Battle Orders is high enough. *Stack your Crushing Blow, Critical Strike and Open Wound mods. *Gambling is yet another way of finding rare adequate weaponry. *If you can get more attack rating without sacrificing other more essential stats, don't shy away. *At higher levels, Double Swing will replenish mana instead of consuming it, so Mana Steal items are not as vital for this build if the player doesn't mind using Double Swing as an alternate attack. *Watch out for Physical Immunes (if lacking weapons with high elemental damage, they can be dealt with by equipping a helm with +3 to Berserk and using Battle Cry if you have trouble hitting them). Hireling The Act II Desert Mercenaries with Blessed Aim give the Barbarian a nice boost to attack rating allowing him to do with only 100 Dexterity even in Hell difficulty. On the other hand, the hirelings with Might help the Axethrower dispatch enemies much quicker. However, this option does come at the cost of less life due to more points needed to be allocated into Dexterity instead. Equipment ;Rogue *Helm ** : Level 15 Holy Shock Aura, Resist All +20, Chance to cast Confuse when Struck. ** : +2 All Skills, Increased Attack Speed, Life Steal, Strength Bonus. **Guillaume's Face: Crushing Blow and Deadly Strike. **Tal Rasha's Horadric Crest: Mostly for the 10 percent life leech and +15 to Resistances. *Armor ** : 300% Enhanced Damage, Faster Cast Rate, Resist All +30. ** : +2 All Skills, Life Steal, Resist All +65, Damage Bonuses. ** : Crushing Blow, Open Wounds, Cold Damage, Resistances. ** : +45% Attack Speed, 5% Chance To Cast Level 15 Fade When Struck. *Bow ** : The Fanaticism aura and obscene damage are the big perks of this bow. ** : The main reason for this selection is the Holy Freeze Aura. **Witchwild String: Amplify Damage proc and two sockets to customize it with. **Breath of the Dying: Huge damage, Life/Mana Steal, Level 20 Poison Nova Proc. ;Desert Mercenary *Helm ** : +2 All Skills, Increased Attack Speed, Life Steal, Strength Bonus. **Guillaume's Face: Crushing Blow and Deadly Strike. **Tal Rasha's Horadric Crest: Mostly for the 10 percent life leech and +15 to Resistances. *Armor ** : 300% Enhanced Damage, Faster Cast Rate, Resist All +30. ** : +2 All Skills, Life Steal, Resist All +65, Damage Bonuses. ** : Crushing Blow, Open Wounds, Cold Damage, Resistances. *Weapon **The Reaper's Toll: Ethereal with a Shael Rune placed in it. ** : Holy Freeze aura, +2 All Skills, Deadly Strike, Open Wounds, Increased Speed. ** : Level 20 Concentration aura, Deadly Strike, Hit Blinds Target, Extra Gold bonus. **Breath of the Dying: Huge damage, Life/Mana Steal, Level 20 Poison Nova Proc. ;Iron Wolf *Helm ** : +2 to All Skills, Damage Reduction, level dependent Life Bonus. **Nightwing's Veil: +2 to All Skills, +15% to Cold Skill Damage. **Griffon's Eye: +1 to All Skills, 25% Faster Cast Rate, +15% to Lightning Skill Damage. *Armor **Skin of the Vipermagi: +1 to All Skills, 30% Faster Cast Rate, Resistances. **Ormus' Robes: 20% Faster Cast Rate, +15% to Cold, Fire, Lightning skill damage. *Shield ** : +2 to All Skills, Faster Cast Rate, Resistances. ** : +1 to All Skills, Faster Cast Rate. *Sword ** : +2 to All Skills, Faster Cast Rate, Resistances. ** : +2 to All Skills, Resist All +75, Faster Hit Recovery. **Six-Socket Crystal Sword with 6 Rainbow Facets. ;Barbarian *Helm **Arreat's Face: +2 All Skills, Life Steal, Resistances, Bonus to Attack Rating. ** : +2 All Skills, Increased Attack Speed, Life Steal, Strength Bonus. **Guillaume's Face: Crushing Blow and Deadly Strike. **Tal Rasha's Horadric Crest: Mostly for the 10 percent life leech and +15 to Resistances. *Armor ** : 300% Enhanced Damage, Faster Cast Rate, Resist All +30. ** : +2 All Skills, Life Steal, Resist All +65, Damage Bonuses. ** : Crushing Blow, Open Wounds, Cold Damage, Resistances. *Sword **Breath of the Dying: Huge damage, Life/Mana Steal, Level 20 Poison Nova Proc. ** : Level 17 Might Aura, Life Tap Proc, 70% Chance of Crushing Blow. ** : 50% chance of Crushing Blow and level dependent Deadly Strike. ** : Good damage, Crushing Blow and Deadly Strike. ** : Very high damage and Attack Rating bonus. ** : a relatively cheap rune word with a Decrepify proc.